1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to a hand pump device, and more particularly, to a hand pump mounted in a standard piece of PVC pipe for connection in series with other pieces of pipe to provide manual pumping capabilities.
2. Description of Related Art.
In most residential basements, a pit or sump is included in the floor of the basement to collect water from around the foundation of the house. The water that collects is pumped from the pit through a pipe which extends to a discharge or drain system outside of the house. If the pump operates as intended, a sump pump system can typically prevent water from flooding the floor of the basement.
In general, a sump pump system includes a submersible pump operated by electrical power. The sump pump system also includes a flotation device which turns the submersed pump on when the water in the pit reaches a predetermined level. After the water is pumped from the pit through a discharge pipe to the outside of the house, the floatation device turns the pump off.
A major problem with a sump pump system may occur when the electrical power is interrupted. In most systems, there is no auxiliary pumping capability when the electric motor cannot pump because of the loss of electrical power. Electrical power is most often interrupted during a major storms with heavy precipitation, the precise time during which a basement is most likely to flood.
Existing auxiliary systems may be expensive, difficult to use, or difficult to maintain and operate. A gasoline driven generator can be used to provide emergency power when electrical power is lost. The generator is an expensive back-up system which is bulky and difficult to conveniently mount near the sump pump. The motor generator should be tested on a regular basis and requires routine maintenance to ensure proper operation.
In addition to the electric pump, sump pump systems also include a piping system to discharge the liquid collected in the pit. Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipes are presently used on a regular basis for water and sewer pipes in residential buildings, including sump pump discharge pipes. PVC pipe is much lighter and easier to install and maintain than copper tubing, iron pipe, or other pipe materials. Because of the convenience and ease of connecting various PVC pipe segments, residential home builders and owners now desire a simple and cost effective in-line pump for auxiliary sump pump system service.